Worth the Wait
by fairyflutist194
Summary: A Frostiron Highschool AU Tony and Loki had fallen asleep together, and Loki dreamed a memory of the day they first met. Based off an RP With Cyrus c:


Another day in eighth grade for most people was already proving to be another day of total hell for Loki. He hated 7th grade, the only good thing those days was seeing... A certain eighth grader every day. But now that eighth grader was in highschool, along with Thor, Loki's big brother. Now Loki was left alone in middle school, not to see that certain now-ninth grader for another year. Unless...  
...Unless that certain ninth grader was going to be at Thor's birthday party tonight!

Of course, that didn't matter though. Even if there was a chance of that, not like Loki would go down into the crowd that'd be at their house. No, instead he'd be in his room, avoiding people all night, as normal. He'd probably even finish three books before anyone left. Maybe, though...

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts, being pushed up against some lockers until he promised to do some kids math. Just like last year...

Another day in highschool was just another day to be at the top, even if it was the first year. It'd always been this was for Tony- He didn't have to do anything to be popular, he just was. He loved it, too, because along with everyone loving you, there's never any traffic in the halls for you. You can just walk straight through, as he was doing then, Bruce on his left and Clint on his right. Finally he got to his locker, smiling a bit when he saw Thor there. They hadn't really been all that close in middle school, but in the past few weeks they'd gotten pretty close. Thor moved, letting tony open his locker.

"Hey, are you able to come over tonight for my birthday party?" Thor asked, watching as Clint and Steve continued on to their lockers, leaving Tony talking to Thor and grabbing his stuff for physics. He checked to make sure he had the homework.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, shoving his bag in his locker. "I'm Tony Stark, Thor. Have you forgotten this?" Thor nodded, smiling as he walked off, inviting more people.

Three hours after Thor and Loki were home from school, people started coming. When the first small group entered, Loki gatherd his homework, going up to his room. He hated that people always showed up an hour early. It happened every time, though, so he'd learned to deal with it. He stopped with the homework, though, instead pulling out his favprite book. Often he was tempted to go see if Tony would come, trying to catch even just a glimpse of him. He'd never say anything to Tony though, too afraid of screwing up , which he was pretty good at. So instead of that, he alternated between homeowrk and reading. He saved what was actually his work for last, though, not caring if it was late. What mattered was not getting beaten for being late. He sighed after about an hour, going up to grab a water. Thank god it was only a few steps, as he had stolen Thor's mini fridge a while ago. Thor was only in his room to sleep, where as Loki was only out of his room for the bathroom or grabbing something. No one really cared that he had it. He drank about half, walking back to his desk. he looked at the book, closing it. Time for a reading break again. He sat down on the bed, pulling his book back to him and starting to read again.

Tony was late.

No, he wasn't late, he was right on time. He just _felt_ late. He was probably one of the last ones to get there! How had that happened? He was never the last one somewhere! Even Bruce and Steve had beat him there for once! Oh, wonderful. He sighed, walking up to Steve. Actuall, he _started_ walking up to Steve. Before he could take three steps, Thor had his wrist.  
"C'Mon, there's someone I want you to meet!" He said excitedly, dragging Tony through the small crowd and a hallway, going up the stairs. Finally they came to a closed door, which Thor burst into without knocking.

Loki had finsihed two pages of work, back to his book again when Thor burst in. Loki almot yelled at him, but he stayed silent as he looked behind him to see Tony! He blushed, standing up. This was... Unexpected. Pleasent, but unexpected. His eyes were wide as Thor pushed a stiff Tony forward, smiling and saying, "Tony, this is my baby brother Loki!" Loki blushed, chewing his lip as he said "I can introduce myself, Thor," And holding out his hand for Tony to grab. He was sure his face was bright red, now. "  
"Uh.." Tony cleared his throat, grabbign Loki's hand in a sweaty, awkward handshake. "I'm Tony," He said, realizing he was biting his lip as well. _'Holy Shit,' _he thought. _'This guy's gorgeous!'  
_After a few seconds, Loki realized they'd probably ben touching too long. Blushing a bit more, he pulled his hand away, unable to keep his eyes off of Tony, as always. Before either of them could say or do anything though, Thor had Tony's arm again. "C'mon, Clint brought like, ten boxes of poptarts!" He said, pulling Tony away. Loki muttered a goodbye, closing the door behind them. He tried to read again, but there was no way that was happening. No, he wasn't able to keep his mind off Tony. While he tried, walking around upstairs and straightening his room up constantly, Tony still on his mind, Tony was wishing Loki would come down. Join the party, watch everyone, anything, as long as he could see him again. It was the only thing on his mind the whole party. Loki, Loki, Loki.  
Finally the party died down, everyone leaving except for bruce and Tony, who were staying the night. He had stayed with Thor and Bruce for a while, trying to stay focused on whatever they were talking about but having a hard time. Loki, on the other hand, had decided he needed sleep. Stripping down to only his boxers and opening his window, as it was extremely hot in the room, he went to bed about thirty minutes before everyone left.  
After a while, Tony got up and began to walk towards the bathroom. On his way, he noticed Loki's door was open. This was probably Clint, who loved to screw with Loki. He knew he was asleep in his boxers, and that was likely why it was left open. Tony couldn't help but look in, blushing at what he saw. Loki was sprawled out across the bed, the wind pushing some of his hair into his face. He was covered in a light layer of sweat, illuminated by moonlight and the weak hall light. Tony quickly continued on to the bathroom, attempting to push the image from his mind.  
Loki woke up only seconds later, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, wiping some sweat from his face as he swung his legs around and stood up. He headed for the bathroom, only to blush as he bumped into Tony. He looked down, remembering he was only in boxers.  
"S-Sorry," He muttered, biting his lip. Tony nodded, walking past quickly, a blush still on his own face. Maybe he could blame it on the heat.

Loki rolled over, waking up quickly from the clod of the floor against his naked body. Slightly confused, he looked around for a second before remembering he was in the Stark Private Library, naked on the floor with Tony beside him.  
"Morning, beautiful," Tony said, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Loki, who was still smilng from the dream.  
"Morning," He replied, returning the kiss.  
Four years of waiting for Loki, three for Tony. Neither knew why they'd waited, but they could easily agree on one thing:  
It was worth the wait.


End file.
